


I Love My Tall Wife

by Princex_N



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Height Differences, Kissing, Pre-Canon, Teasing, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: Hurley is no stranger to being shorter than people.But this is fucking ridiculous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been screaming about Hurley's height since I found out that she's three feet tall and I _had_ to write a fic about it eventually

Hurley is no stranger to being shorter than people. 

But this is fucking ridiculous. 

"You can't be serious," she says, trying very hard to inject every ounce of her frustration and disbelief into her voice. She's not amused by this, she's  _not_. 

"Oh, I'm very serious," Sloane replies, not even pretending like she's not amused by what's going on, by what she's doing. One of the things that Hurley loves about Sloane is how the woman is utterly shameless about laughing at her own jokes, but right now Hurley doesn't want to have to deal with that on top of trying to deal with this. 

"We are  _grown women_ ," she hisses, trying hard to resist the urge to stomp her foot indignantly, or to just make a jump for it, because she is a grown woman and she's better than that. 

Plus, the added height from the jump wouldn't actually help much, because Hurley is that short, but she doesn't like to think about it that way. 

"Yes, but some of us are more grown than others," Sloane's replies, and Hurley has to cough to try and cover up her laugh because this is serious and she's frustrated and not amused by this at all. 

"Sloane, I have to go to work, because I am an  _adult_ who goes to  _work_ , and not a  _child_ playing  _keep-away."_

Sloane taps one of her stupidly long fingers against her chin like she's thinking, and then she smirks and says, "No." 

"I'm going to strangle you," Hurley growls. 

"You're not tall enough," is Sloane's immediate response, which Hurley should have seen coming. 

"You've sunk low enough for me to reach," Hurley replies, and Sloane throws her head back and laughs, the sound deep and rich and it fills the room and makes it seem brighter. 

Hurley forcibly reminds herself to stop being so  _fucking gay_ because if she doesn't leave soon, she's going to be late for work. 

"You don't  _have_ to go to work," Sloane says, "You could afford to miss  _one_ day, and we could stay home and do something more... interesting." She reaches down with her free hand and tucks her fingers under the strap of Hurley's bra, and Hurley pretends like she's completely unaffected by this because she is, she absolutely is. Hurley is the picture perfect definition of unaffected at the moment. 

Work. She really needs to go to work. 

"Just give me my shirt back," she pleads, because if she's late she's going to have to explain  _why_ she's late, and Hurley can't exactly explain that she's late because her uniform was held hostage by her absolutely ridiculous wife, who just so happens to be the criminal that Hurley is supposed to be spending her time catching. 

"How about a trade?" Sloane says finally, "How about, I'll give you your shirt back, if  _you_ give me a kiss." 

Hurley looks up at her wife and purses her lips -because if she smiles then Sloane has won- and sighs like she's frustrated and says, "Fine."

And Sloane smiles that goofy _gorgeous_ smile of hers, and practically folds herself over trying to get down to Hurley's level so that Hurley can press their lips together. 

Hurley's shirt is right there, she _could_ just grab it, but then Sloane kneels down to get a better angle and Hurley's breath stutters as she threads her fingers through Sloane's hair as she deepens the kiss, and maybe Sloane _was_ right. 

Hurley can _definitely_ afford to miss one day of work.  

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written TAZ in a while, but i love these lesbians, and I've been meaning to write something about this forever, so here you go.   
> [my tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
